Playing the Monster
by randomdork11
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin makes a life altering decision concerning his former maid. The consequences of those actions lead him to losing Belle to a fate more cruel than death. Can True Love really stand up to any obstacle? Post Skin Deep (Customary I don't own Once portion)
1. Playing the Monster

_AN: I_ _mportant information to know: This takes place after the events of Skin Deep. Gaston was never a rose and Belle was never captured by Regina. Nefarious plots take place leaving our beauty and her beast in a very precarious situation with the clerics._

 _This story is written backwards. So each subsequent chapter goes further back in the timeline._

 _TW for torture and violence._

* * *

Two clerics entered the room dragging their prisoner between them. It was obvious that the men holding him up were the only thing keeping creature on its feet. As they neared the throne of the large war room the younger of the clerics shoved the creature down to his knees in front of a young woman. The prisoner remained hunched over refusing to even raise his head in acknowledgement of the woman in front of him. The rags he wore did little in the way of covering him. The young Lady could see new and old whip marks crisscrossing his back, she could see bruises or cuts covering almost every inch of exposed skin. She didn't realize that such marks would show so well on his strange skin, but it appeared that even monsters could bleed. Blood stained what she could see of his front as well. To most in the room this was a pleasant sight, the Dark One finally reaping the punishments he so rightly deserved. An end brought to his menacing reign. Tellingly there were tears caught in the eyes of only one. Hanging propriety, the knight's daughter crouched onto her knees in front of him immediately.

"What have they done to you?" she asked placing a hand on the imp's shoulder, noting how badly he flinched as she did so. From that point of contact she could feel constant tremors running through his body that she couldn't see while looking at him.

"I've rather lost track at this point," he quipped still refusing to look up at the beauty.

His voice was gruff sounding far more human than she could ever recall. The imp's hair hung in curtains obscuring his face from her. Unable to stand it any longer she reached out and pushed some back. With that he raised his head ever so slightly. More tears pooled in her eyes as she took in the sight of him, yet she refused to let them fall here. He'd been beaten ruthlessly. That much was apparent by the swelling and gashes that covered his face. Adding that to the other injuries she'd already seen made the whole situation far more awful. It had barely been a month.

"You look awful," she whispered to her former master, gently running her fingers along his marred cheek. Despite the pain it surely caused, he leaned into her touch as if it was the last kindness he'd ever know. She heard her father protest behind her but, she ignored it choosing to keep all her focus on the man in front of her.

"Yes well, I'd wanted to clean up for you but apparently we were in a bit of a rush," the imp quipped once more. He gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes before turning serious, he reached up gently grabbing her wrist. "Belle, there's- "

His words were cut off in a grunt of pain as one of the clerics stationed behind him pulled him back by the hair. "You'll keep your filthy hands off her," the cleric hissed at the same time Belle yelled, "Release him."

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes before replying to the cleric softly, "Yes master." The cleric released the imp, shoving him back into a heap on the floor.

Unable to hold them back any longer, tears ran down the beauty's face as she reached down to help him back onto his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault. I-" she rambled until he stopped her.

"This isn't your fault," he assured her looking her in the eye for the first time. She could see agony shining out through amber eyes. "It's okay… or it will be."

"I don't understand," she replied shaking her head.

"Belle, th-there's something I have to tell you…" he seemed to be fighting for the right words to say. She grabbed his hand – making certain the clerics saw that it was her who moved to him – to encourage him along. Taking a deep breath, he bared his soul knowing how it would end and yet completely unable to find a worthwhile loophole. "Belle, I enchanted you while you were at the Dark Castle." Confusion masked her face as he continued, "I realized that I cared about you and couldn't bare to have you reject me. So, I slipped a potion into your tea one morning. All the feelings you have right now… they aren't real. They're manufactured."

Belle's jaw dropped as she realized what he was saying and better than that she realized what he was doing. "That's ridiculous," she intoned as he dropped his gaze back to the floor. "Magic can't make someone fall in love. It's one of the most basic laws of magic."

"As ever you're correct," a bit of the imp began to creep its way into his voice. He was preparing to put on a show, but she could tell his heart wasn't fully in it. "However, there are potions and spells which can make a person fond enough of another to believe that they are in love."

"You're lying," she challenged.

"I don't do that," he chided coldly.

She intentionally moved her hand slowly to his chin letting him see that she was about to touch him. He flinched anyway but at least this time it was less dramatic. Carefully she lifted his head until she held his gaze once more. "Sometimes you do, and I know how to tell when you are." She lowered her voice and leaned towards him so that her next words were heard by him alone, "Are they making you do this?"

He closed his eyes and gave the slightest nod, "In a way." His words were softer than hers and she barely heard him.

"Belle back away from the beast," her father's protests broke over her, "he's just admitted to a heinous crime involving you. Don't get too close."

What was left of her heart broke even further at the pained expression on her True Love's face as her father condemned his love for her. "Father," she began hotly only to have the clerics pull Rumpelstiltskin back to his feet as she turned her head away.

"Time to fix your mess Dark One," the older cleric urged giving the imp a shake. "We've done enough talking."

Rumpelstiltskin looked ridiculously unsteady on his feet as the clerics released him. Belle stood as he took a hesitant step towards her. She cleared the space between them wrapping her arms around his waist, refusing to heed the objections of her father, the clerics, or Gaston. She held him gently not wanting to hurt him further, but she felt his arms wrap tightly around her. For a moment, what may well be the last, she felt completely safe and secure. Theirs had not been an easy road but she knew that she'd walk it a thousand times over if it meant meeting and caring for the ridiculous man who held onto her as if she was the world.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked turning her face into his neck so that this conversation remained between them.

"I'll wall off any happy memories of your time at the Dark Castle. I can't remove them permanently, at least not without hurting you."

"So, I'll remember you?" she asked hopefully.

He pulled away from her then pushing her arms away with a broken smile. "You will."

She was absolutely stunning in that moment. Even with eyes red from crying and holding back tears that had yet to fall. Dressed in a beautiful golden ball gown she looked almost exactly as she had on the day they'd met. Beautifully breathtaking in every manner. But theirs was never a story intended for a happy ending. She could do so much better than him and he could never deserve happiness with her. He was most certainly getting what he deserved at the hands of the clerics already. No, a beauty like her should not be shackled to a beast like him. This was for the best.

"How will I remember you?" His Belle was nothing if not clever and she could tell that he was purposefully leaving out something significant.

"The important thing is that I'll always remember you," he whispered so that only she could hear him. "Just as you are right now. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me and you deserve far more than I could ever give you." Without giving her a chance to say anymore he turned to the older cleric, "I'll have to touch her to remove the enchantment."

The cleric eyed him in a suspicious fashion that screamed he'd be paying for these few moments with Belle later. But whatever they had in store for him would be worth it. He'd gotten to see her one last time, gotten to hold her and feel her touch once more. It was better than he could have hoped for and he would pay whatever price such a moment came at.

His hands trembled as he reached up to cup her face. For one final moment they gazed into each other's eyes before he closed his and pulled at the endless depths of his magic.

"I love you," she whispered before the spell began to take hold.

His heart soared at those words. Too little too late, but the acknowledgment that another person could truly feel such for him – however limited – was a beautiful feeling. "And I love you," he answered feeling his own tears begin to fall.

He walked through her memories of him and walled off anything of her time with him that qualified as even remotely happy, until she was left with nothing but fear, disgust, and anger. Yet try as he might there was the tiniest bit of warmth that he couldn't quench. No amount of power thrown at it could remove the small amount of hope left in those memories. It shouldn't matter, he knew, the other feelings were overwhelming enough to dampen that hope without trouble.

Once he finished his work he lingered for one last moment soaking in the feeling of being so close to her. The warmth of her skin on his hands. Then with a great effort he pulled away from her, feeling his legs give out from the exertion of the last few minutes. The rush of magic had given him a momentary feeling of power once again, but now that it was gone all that remained was the sheer agony reminding him of all that he had been put through this past month.

Belle slowly came back to herself. Her eyes losing their cloudy quality, growing clear and sharp. Rumpelstiltskin told himself not to look up, knowing what he would see in her eyes, but he couldn't help himself. He raised his head to look up at the beauty who'd become the only light in his life. A myriad of emotions played across her face as she looked down on the imp at her feet. He thought the lack of recognition in her eyes would be the worst, but it was the fear turned to hatred and disgust that nearly killed him.

"What did you do to me?" she asked her voice low with anger. Had his heart been in fewer pieces he would have enjoyed the irony in the direct change in her questioning.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled his curse around his soul like a cloak in an attempt to play his part. She couldn't remember that he loved her, it was safer for her this way. He had to make her believe him if he wanted her to stay out of the hands of the clerics. "I enchanted you dearie. But now that I've had my fun, I'm done with you." His heart wasn't in it, but he doubted that anyone else could tell. The only person who could have no longer mattered.

Belle took several steps back from him and flung herself into her father's arms. She was terrified of him. That cut deeper than he'd ever believed it could. "Why would you do that?"

"It's what monster's do," the imp shrugged hoping that his flippant nature would hide everything else.

"Get that creature out of here," Sir Maurice shouted as he moved in front of his daughter. Pointing a stubby finger at Rumpelstiltskin he continued, "take that thing away from my daughter. Put it in the deepest pit you can find."

The clerics pulled him roughly to his feet and marched him from the room. The last thing he saw as they took him away was his True Love in the arms of the buffoon who'd started all of this.

"Take us back to order," the younger cleric commanded as soon as the great doors closed behind them.

Rumpelstiltskin did as commanded, a soft "Yes master," echoing out before a cloud of maroon smoke took them away.

They arrived back in the same hellhole he'd left not an hour ago. The reprieve (if one could call having your heart ripped out a reprieve) had taken more time than he had imagined. Once he gained his bearings the older cleric spun the imp around and pulled a certain dagger from its sheath. "You'll pay for everything you did to her Dark One. Everything you did to her and all that you've done to others. We'll purify the darkness inside of you yet."

Rumpelstiltskin merely nodded as they stripped him and chained him back to the wall he'd spent the last few weeks getting to know so well. He concentrated on his plans to get back to Bae as they resumed torturing him. He could do little else while they had control of the dagger, of his very soul. He'd set everything into motion before coming here, he only had to last a little longer and then he'd be free to find his son. The imp continued telling himself that as long brutal days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Before long he lost count as everything faded into darkness.

She held onto Gaston as the Dark One was led away. Belle couldn't remember exactly why she was here or how she got here, but she knew it had something to do with the treacherous beast here father had warned her about. He'd proven himself just as horrible as all the stories said he was, Belle knew that much for certain. Yet there'd been something so broken about the way he looked up at her. Something that just didn't fit-

"Belle are you okay?" Gaston's voice overrode her thoughts.

She nodded a bit shakily, "I'm fine Gaston, thank you."

"That beast is never going to hurt you again," he said gently pulling her chin up so that she had to look at him. "I won't allow him to." Something gleamed in her fiancé's (ex-fiancé?) eyes that sent a chill up Belle's spine. He had a hungry look about him as he stared down at her.

The beauty shook away her sense of foreboding. Gaston had come to the beast's lair and rescued her. He'd saved her from that horrible, terrifying place. Yet despite her reassurances, her father's insistences, and Gaston's bold words, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something important. Like she'd lost a piece of herself when the monster had left.

3 Years Later

He'd been shackled to the wall once again with his arms pinned behind him, but at least this time he was in a sitting position. Regardless of the position they left him in his body constantly ached, so it didn't really matter how they left him, but he would take these rare moments when he could. _Think about the curse_ the former spinner thought to himself as he fought his way back from the precarious edge the clerics treatment had left him on. If he could focus on the curse, on his way to Baelfire, he could hold onto the little bit of soul he had left. If he lost focus on that the Dark One would take over completely and he would never get back to his son. Rumpelstiltskin had lost all sense of time while in the hellish prison he now called home. But he knew that the curse would be cast soon, very soon. Regina had paid him a visit not too long ago.

" _It's just us now dearie," he called to the rodents crawling along the floor outside his cell. "You can show yourself."_

 _The Queen appeared before him stepping out of swirl of purple smoke. She'd been scurrying around for quite some time now, waiting for the clerics to leave him. She cracked her neck and gave her mentor a delighted smirk, "I must say, I rather like this look on you Rumple."_ _The Evil Queen walked up to the bars and peered through at the Dark One who was currently hanging limply in chains with his arms pulled above his head. His feet barely touching the floor._

" _I appreciate your input, your majesty," he answered attempting with all his might to allow the imp control. If he could mask the pain, he could manipulate her into giving him what he so desperately desired._

 _She'd wanted help with the curse of course. Rumpelstiltskin had known she would and he planned for this moment accordingly._

" _What do you want?" Regina snipped. He could see her already bracing to find loopholes in his request._

" _In this new land, I want a good life"_

He'd given her the information she required and had exacted his price. It wouldn't be much longer now. As he sat battling his way back from the edge of insanity he heard footsteps heading towards him. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't stop the tremors that began forcing their way through his body. No matter how many times they came to hurt him, no matter that he knew that he deserved all they did to him, the coward in him was always terrified of the pain. He tried to shift, to make himself as small as possible, but the shackles around his ankles and arms kept him well in place. The iron collar around his neck that had been bolted into the wall as well ensured that he couldn't so much as hide his face as his torturers came towards him. All he could do was close his eyes and brace himself.

However, the footsteps stopped outside his cell. After several long moments of waiting the imp opened his eyes and peered at the figure outside his cage. He so rarely had visitors, Snow White and her Charming prince had been the last and that had been… well who knew how long ago. Yet this one didn't seem afraid as she, for it was definitely a female, looked down at the fearsome beast laid so very low.

As she moved closer, something about her bearing and movements rang familiar to the imp. Perhaps if his once clever mind wasn't so frayed by agony he could have figured it out sooner, but it wasn't until the small figure moved to the wall to take down a torch that he realized who she was.

"I had a dream about you," she said her voice still so heart stopping and beautiful.

The torch moved closer to her face as she moved to crouch down right outside the bars. The woman was wearing a memorable green traveling cloak that covered here from head to foot. The mixture of dark and light greens made ger eyes dance as she lowered the cowl. He'd given her that cloak knowing that she'd need one in the harsh winters around the Dark Castle and believing it would extenuate her eyes so wonderfully. She was so very close to him in that moment. Closer than she had been in however long he'd been down here. Rumpelstiltskin could see that she looked a bit older now. There were worry lines in her face that hadn't been there when he'd last seen her. Her hair was a bit thinner as was she, almost unhealthily so, but she was still as breathtaking as the moment he'd first seen her.

Thoughts of her crept up on him occasionally. Generally, he'd tried to block all thoughts of the beauty from his mind. Thoughts like that only tortured him further. The clerics brought her up every now and then. Reminding him how he'd enchanted her, how he'd hurt her, and violated her mind. In the beginning he was certain that they were all lies, but as time had moved forward and as his mind frayed further under the constant onslaught of agony he'd started to believe it. So why would she be standing here now if not to exact her own revenge on him. But her soft eyes held no anger, pity perhaps, but no anger.

"Belle," he whispered her name like a prayer.

The Dark One didn't look so ferocious to her. Not here covered in blood and bruises and chained to the wall in what had to be an uncomfortable position. He simply looked broken down and defeated. It had been three years since she'd last seen him, three years that he'd spent paying for his crimes. Belle had tried several times to come and see her old master. To ask him why she felt so conflicted when it came to him.

By all rights and according to everything she was told she should hate him to his core. Should hope to never see him again. Yet she couldn't. Something in her remembered the look he'd given her after breaking her enchantment. The small amount of hope she'd seen in his eyes that had quickly been dashed and something that looked and felt like yet simply couldn't have been love. She could remember her time at the Dark Castle. Could remember some of the awful and cruel things that he'd done and said. She remembered being angry at him and being afraid of the Dark One, but she couldn't hate him. Something about her memories of that time felt so incomplete. Belle hoped talking with Rumpelstiltskin could shed some light on that feeling.

However, each time she had tried to visit the imp, she'd been thwarted. Either by her father, the clerics, Gaston, some servant or another. Her own fear had even stopped her several times. It was as if fate or someone else was conspiring to keep them apart. Yet today she'd made it. She finally found her chance when the clerics were out aiding her father and Gaston with preparations for the annual ball celebrating her return. It was only fitting that she should return to see the Dark One today on the anniversary of her homecoming.

He seemed to recognize her as she moved towards him torch in hand. She couldn't decide how to start a conversation with the most feared being in the realm, so words simply poured from her mouth, "I had a dream about you."

"Belle," his voice came softly to her, so very different from the one she remembered and so similar to the one she'd heard in her dreams. Rumpelstiltskin's voice was low, so very human. He said her name like it was a prayer. Like it was something precious.

"Yes, Dark One it's me," she called him Dark One out of habit, but it felt so wrong leaving her lips.

However, using his title seemed to bring him back to himself a bit. "What are you doing here," he asked. The beauty could tell that he was trying to sound imposing, but he didn't manage to mask the anguish evident in voice.

For some reason or another her heart ached to hear him attempt to hide such distress. "I had a dream about you," she said again.

"So, you said," he dropped his gaze from her face, allowing his head to fall as far as it could while being chained to the wall behind him.

He was chained to the wall to her left. Close enough that when she adjusted the torch to get a better view of him she could see just how battered he was. The torchlight caused his odd golden skin to glint the darkness, highlighting the areas of his body that were covered in bruises or his own blood. Considering everything she was surprised to see that he was still alive, let alone conscious enough to carry a conversation. He flinched as she moved the torch closer to him, so she quickly moved it back, casting him back into the shadows a bit. Guilt stole through her as she took in the imp's condition.

"I didn't know that they'd…" Belle wasn't sure how to make him understand that she hadn't known what all they had done to him. She waved a hand at him hoping to make him understand.

"What that they'd punish the horrible beast who's plagued their lands for centuries? It's not that surprising," Rumpelstiltskin picked up his words full of a resignation she hadn't expected.

"It's still horrible," she replied.

"Not when you consider that the monster deserves it," the imp answered.

She could feel the self-loathing rolling off him. Regardless of what they said he had done to her she knew he deserved better. "No one deserves this."

He chuckled darkly at that, "Not even the beast who took you from your family, tricked you into believing you'd fallen in love with him, and planned to keep you as his own forever?" His face darkened for a moment before he continued in a softer tone, "I know you didn't know Belle. You're not the kind to stand idly by while… well while…"

"While someone is tortured," she added finishing his sentence.

The imp nodded before continuing, "Put into a cell forever, maybe you could stomach that. But even then, here you are." He gave her a bitter smile that looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"You seem to know an awful lot about me," the beauty prodded as she made herself more comfortable in front of the bars. The Dark One simply bobbed his head in confirmation.

The beauty and the beast sat in the quiet for several long moments. Neither knowing what to say or how to feel about the other yet knowing that they both felt right in those moments. "The clerics will return soon," Rumpelstiltskin cautioned her finally breaking the quiet. She noted that he stiffened at the thought of the clerics returning as if preparing himself for the next round.

"We've a little left. I sent them out on a very specific mission today. I know how long they'll be away," Belle explained watching as the tension drained from him at that knowledge.

"You wanted this little chat then? Something about you dreaming of me?" he implored. "Having nightmares dearie."

"Yes, I mean, no not nightmares! But a dream. Well more than one really. I can't quite figure them out," Belle plunged on before she could lose her confidence about broaching this subject with the monster who'd allegedly kidnapped and manipulated her. "I have several different dreams about you, well about us. They're always the exact same and they feel… they feel so real. Like, almost like a memory instead of a dream. But I don't remember them ever actually happening."

She could tell the imp was intrigued. His eyes took on an intelligent glint and something akin to hope or fear formed there as well. "What happens in these dreams?"

"Well in one of them…" she paused feeling ridiculous about explaining something so personal to a deranged sorcerer.

"It's okay," he urged, "what more can I do to you from here?"

His logic was sound, he couldn't hurt her physically, still… "In the dream," she continued deciding to go ahead with her mission (it was why she'd gone to all this trouble after all), "I'm on a ladder. Pulling at curtains or something like that. And then I fall. A long way. But you're always there to catch me."

Rumpelstiltskin sat up as straight as possible in his condition, he was fully alert now. "What about your other dreams?"

Slightly encouraged she continued, "In another you save me from an octopus, a dragon, and a dalmatian, but that one's pretty ridiculous," she smiled slightly laughing at herself. "Then there's one where you and I are sitting on that long table near your spinning wheel, just talking. I actually remember you torturing a thief that came to the castle, but in my dreams, I also see you sparing his life. There are others, but those are the most common. Those and…" she bit her bottom lip stopping herself from going any further.

"There's another one as well?" he asked quietly leaning forward as far as he could without choking himself. She nodded in return not answering. He held her gaze steadily. He seemed to be searching for something in her, something buried very deep. "In this other dream, are we… are we sitting…," he didn't want to scare her away. Didn't want to make her believe it was all part of the false enchantment. But he had to know. "Are we sitting at my spinning wheel? The big one in the main hall."

She nodded again as she continued to chew on her bottom lip. "I've just come back to you. You'd let me go and I, well I came back. Why would I do that?"

"Why indeed? Is that all that happens?"

"No, I kiss you." Rumpelstiltskin looked dumbfounded at that revelation. So astounded that she backtracked immediately. "I-I m-mean it's silly, it's just a dream I know that, but-"

"No," he moaned quietly cutting her off. "Belle." She found that she rather liked the way her name sounded coming from him. Always as though it was special but, in this instance, as though it was the final breath of a drowning man. "They aren't just dreams Belle. Gods it's a memory. Your real memories." She could see tears shining in his eyes before he leaned his head back against the wall.

"So not vestiges of some enchantment you put me under then?" Belle asked hopefully. He shook his head in answer. She wanted to believe him so badly. They always felt more like memories than dreams. They weren't fuzzy or hollow like dreams, they were sharp and had deep feelings associated with them. "I think I love you," the words slipped from her before she could stop them.

Rumpelstiltskin's jaw dropped ever so slightly before a true smile crossed his face. It made him look more human than anything she'd seen so far. "I know I love you, always have," he replied softly.

Before they could get any further they heard the door at the end of the hall creak open. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't hide the fear in his face this time. "You have to go," he implored panic filling his voice as he leaned towards the bars. Shifting so that he didn't hurt himself while begging her to go.

"What if I refuse to leave you here," she answered stubbornly grabbing the bars of his cell.

"I'm not worth the trouble it will bring you. Please Belle." The footsteps were growing closer, but he must have seen he wasn't making any headway. "Everything I've done, I did to protect you. Please don't let that be in vain. Please go now."

Belle felt her heart drop to the floor as she thought about leaving him. Regardless of whether she could believe him or not, she now knew what leaving him to the clerics entailed. "I'll come back for you. I swear." She said as she stood and replaced the torch in it's bracket. With one last look Belle turned away from the imp. She slipped along the hall and into a shadowy alcove just in time for the clerics to pass her by unnoticed.

Taking a deep breath as she heard the door to Rumpelstiltskin's cell opened she slipped down the hallway and out the door. She'd be back. She'd find a way to free him.

The clerics let him drop to the floor in a trembling mess, giving him a moment to compose himself before they continued. He curled in on himself trying to contain his whimpering. They didn't like it when he showed such human emotion, but damn it all there was still a man under his curse. A man still buoyed by the fact that a beautiful woman he'd thought was gone forever retained her memories of him. His body screamed in protest at the rough treatment, but his spirit felt a little less broken. She'd promised to return; his Belle would come back. He had to hold onto that belief or he would crumble.

Then he felt the world shift. He could feel the release of a massive source of power even though it was enacted kingdoms away. Rumpelstiltskin had planned for this. He'd made certain that the curse would take him, that the curse would tie the dagger back to him, that he would be able to wake from under the curse. But he hadn't planned for his True Love's refusal to give up on him. Now they would be back to square one. Back to being apart for 28 years. He was going to the land where Bae was and that made him happier than he'd been in a very long time. But for the first time since his discovery of the Dark Curse, he wished that it could've waited just a little while longer.

 _AN:_ _Obviously I had some Rumbelle feelings to work through after that series finale and this was the result. It's pretty much a one-shot at the moment, but I do have a few other strings that I might follow on this one. So if you enjoyed it feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading._

 _I also have to take a second to say how sad I am to see Once go. It has been such a passion of mine for the past few years and it's been one of the only shows I've managed to steadily stay with for a long period of time. I've met some awesome people through this fandom and I hope it's a fandom that continues existing long after the show is over. Anyway much love to all the Oncers._


	2. Playing the Beast

_A/N: What's up! Apparently I'm writing this verse backwards. I've even started on a prequel to this prequel, so maybe be on the look out for that. This was never meant to be a multi-chapter fic (but here we are) so I will probably just keep this verse as a series. Hope you enjoy!_

 _This story is a bit dark, so there are some mentions of torture. Not really graphic just mentions. Anyway, fair warning on that part._

The Dark One was given a short moment of respite in which to catch his breath. They wanted answers from him this time, so they _graciously_ allowed him to stay mentally aware for longer than normal. The clerics had him chained once again in his latest prison. His arms were stretched out to their full length and chained to the wall a little taller than waist height. The position forcing him to stay awkwardly on his feet or else his arms would be required take all of his weight.

He'd been in the cleric's grasp for somewhere around three weeks and had become accustomed to their routine. Long days filled with agony meshed into long nights of the same. He'd marked the days by the change of shift and the small respite they gave him at the end of each day. After several "lessons" on keeping his clever comments to himself, the Dark One had taken to heart that he was not in control here. Only the uniform days of torture and the knowledge that this was a price worth paying kept the imp sane.

But today had been different. Today he had a special visitor. And a high-ranking one at that.

"I'm glad to see your doing well beast," the dark-haired knight commented as Rumpelstiltskin gasped for air. "The clerics report that you've been difficult since we so graciously set you up here. I hope we're past that now."

"I'd never dream of making things too hard on my torturers," the imp quipped thoroughly unable to hold his tongue. His remark earned him a blow to the stomach that left him gasping once more.

"I see we've yet to temper that attitude. I'm rather tempted to have that tongue cut from your head." When the imp remained silent the knight continued, "To the matter at hand then. You've put some form of enchantment on my fiancé and I'm quite ready for it to be removed."

"I've done nothing of the sort,"

"She continuously attempts to try talking her father and I into letting you go. She believes that she has feelings for you. She's even made attempts to free you. And yet you claim you have no hold on her?"

"Magic can do much, but not that. It can't make someone fall in love. And I'd never do that to her."

"Leave us," Gaston ordered the two clerics that remained in the cell. Condescension leaked from the man's words as he pulled the imp's hair forcing the prisoner to meet his gaze. "I know that you care for her beast, otherwise you wouldn't be stuck here. But you can't expect me to believe that Belle - beautiful, young, kind-hearted, Belle – fell in love with a hideous and cruel beast like you. It's not possible."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't find it within himself to argue Gaston's points. He still couldn't understand why his little maid had come back to him after he'd thrown her from his home. His curse had been livid at her return, assuring him that Belle was plotting to end him.

"That's what I thought." The knight continued when the Dark One refused to talk. "You will remove the enchantment from her or…"

"Or you'll hurt me? I think we're a little past threats like that,"

"It's not you I worry about. The clerics and the people are curious about her… association with you. They believe she's under your will and they want to save her. By whatever means."

Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart stop at that insinuation. Surely Belle's father wasn't ignorant enough to allow the clerics to sway him so. However, he refused to let this imbecile see anymore of his fear. So he pulled the darkness around him and allowed a modicum of sarcasm to creep into his voice. "You truly expect me to believe that the Duke would allow something to happen to his only heir. The nobility is far too self-serving for that."

An evil smile spilt Gaston's face into something truly hideous. "Unless of course said heir was rumored to be the Dark One's whore. Not by her own choice, of course, but under an evil curse that must be purged from her. Why any father would be concerned." The knight allowed that to hang in the air before he continued. "Perhaps even concerned enough to allow the clerics to do their holy work. Anything to free the beauty from the clutches of an evil beast."

Trepidation warred with rage as said beast digested Gaston's meaning. In the end rage won out. "If anyone so much as lays a hand on her-" the imp's snarl was cut off in a gasp of pain as Gaston yanked the Dark One's head back roughly.

"You're in no position to make threats imp." Gaston growled. Rumpelstiltskin heard the distinct singing of a blade being removed from its sheath, as a wicked looking blade found its way to his exposed throat. The Dark One focused all of his hatred, rage, and fear into a black look that he fixed on his True Love's fiancé. "I'm in control here, not you. So unless you need another reminder of that you'll keep your clever comments and your threats to yourself. Understood?"

Truth be told Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing more than to let loose a string of witty comments, but the oaf had threatened Belle and common sense told him he needed to full possession of his mind at the moment. Feeling the knife dig into his throat ever so slightly, the imp nodded.

"So, you can be reasoned with," the knight purred. "Good. Now, where were we? Ah yes. You were about to tell me how to remove your wretched enchantment from Belle."

"There is no enchantment on her."

That apparently was the wrong answer. In a swift motion Gaston drove the knife into Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder. A surprised wail escaped the imp as he felt his enemy twist the blade before pulling it out. No common blade could kill him, that much was for certain. But the clerics had forbidden him from healing himself. His curse securely bound him to such an order. So while the knife wouldn't kill him, it certainly caused a good deal of pain. Especially when the vindictive knight grabbed the wound and applied pressure.

"Do I have your attention Dark One?"

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin wheezed as pain blinded him for a moment.

Gaston gave him a rough shake before beginning his tirade. "Good. Here's the problem. Belle is behaving in an odd manner. She's taken with a dark and dangerous being. One who has bewitched her into thinking she loves him. Now I've kept the clerics at bay until now, hoping that the girl would see sense. That distance from you would somehow break the spell. But it hasn't. Now unless we break that enchantment, unless we find a way to free her from you, the clerics will be brought in to do their work. You may even be able to here her screams from here."

A dark hunger filled the knight's eyes as he explained the situation to the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin shouldn't be surprised that Belle was being threatened to make him cooperate. It had worked once, of course it would work again. The knight needed a wife who was in love and devoted to him. Not one that was pining for a monster.

"Maurice won't allow it," the imp countered in a surprisingly steady voice.

"He won't have a choice. I'll ensure that."

Gaston's face showed just how serious the man was. He'd have Belle locked in a cell similar to Rumpelstiltskin's own. Have her hurt until she refuted her love for the beast. She would be broken for the sin of loving him. He couldn't allow that.

Slowly the Dark One let his gaze fall. With his head bowed he nodded to his foe. He knew how to make her forget him. It might break his heart, but he'd already made his choice. She was worth so much more than him. He couldn't save her from a loveless marriage with the brute in front of him, but he could save her from a fate like his. In the end, when the curse was cast, this would all be a distant but painful memory. He could stomach that. He could pretend to be the worst type of monster if it meant saving her.

For Belle he would do anything.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! So if you haven't checked out my story Playing the Monster, it picks up with what happens next. If you enjoyed the story or just have to let out some emotions drop me a comment or review. As always, see you guys next time!_


	3. The Part We Play

It shouldn't have surprised him that Gaston would begin abusing the dagger's power almost immediately. However, Rumpelstiltskin hadn't expected the man to cave within the first couple of days in their travel back to Avonlea. Gaston's ploy of threatening Belle's life to get the dagger had been admittedly clever, but the man had shown no other grasp of great intelligence since that moment. It had been the simplest thing to fool the soldier into believing that the Dark One couldn't possibly transport all of his men and supplies back to Avonlea in one move.

Which wasn't exactly a lie. Gaston hadn't asked if it was possible, he'd only stated what he wanted and since Rumpelstiltskin wanted to keep himself from being a useless husk for several weeks, he twisted the other man's thoughts into a safer form of travel. One that coincidentally gave the imp time to plot and think as they traveled by foot and horseback on the long track back to Belle's home.

A few days languishing in his own dungeons as the others ransacked his castle and prepared for the journey had left the Dark One in a foul temper which only grew as his captivity lengthened. The only balm for which had been his True Love's secretive trips to keep him company and plan for getting the dagger back. They'd been on the road for barely two days before Gaston's loose morals landed them in a mess of trouble.

They'd camped outside a small village on the outskirts of Rumple's lands. The small community had a small pub and little else to offer. Gaston and his men had wasted no time in taking advantage of the establishments ample supply of mead. Much to Rumpelstiltskin's disconcertion they'd brought him along for the fun.

Trouble began when Gaston became persistent in his pursuit of the lovely bar maid serving the men. With Belle left back at the camp and his men encouraging his advances, Gaston soon treaded into harassing the lovely young woman. While Rumpelstiltskin couldn't deny the woman's beauty – her long legs and sharp smile were only complemented by long dark locks, bright brown eyes, and a rather impressive torso – the bar maid couldn't compare to Belle. The princess to whom Gaston had pledged his undying love.

Gaston's persistence had exhausted the woman to the point that she'd called in her rather impressively built husband who'd preceded to tell the young soldier exactly where he could shove his pursuits. Which is how Rumpelstiltskin found himself standing in the small home of the young couple, their blood decorating the walls and his hands.

Though he'd performed many heinous deeds as the Dark One, he'd never been a fan of pointless death. He'd seen far too much of that in his days as a peasant in the Frontlands to ever have a taste for such vile dealings. Gaston on the other hand, had little compunctions against such acts and had ordered him to murder the young couple. He'd wanted them to suffer, but he hadn't been in charge of the dagger long enough to be wary of loopholes.

Rumpelstiltskin deemed death to be enough suffering without prolonging it as the brainless soldier had wanted. Especially when he'd noticed the three children hiding in the upper loft. The pull of the dagger tugged him away from the horrific site before him. With one final sorrowful look at the now orphaned children, Rumplestiltskin allowed the dagger's sway to take him. The days of being stuck under the thumb of this moronic oaf had pushed his deadly temper to its brink. And now he had the perfect outlet for all of that fury.

Rage boiled through his veins as he reappeared in the clearing. Sinking deep into the darkness that marked him, Rumplestiltskin gave control over to his curse for a brief moment. Doing so allowed him to ignore the shock of pain that coursed through him after his fist connected with Gaston's jaw. That anger covered him enough to follow up with a right hook to the bewildered man's stomach and a knee to the man's groin before the dagger was able to fully incapacitate him.

Waves of darkness crashed into the imp forcing him to the ground as his curse punished him for attacking the master he now hated more than any other soul he knew. As he rode out the attack, Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but feel as if whatever followed would be worth it. Seeing the bastard bleed was a reward of its own.

Gaston had fallen to his knees alongside the now trembling Dark One, but he recovered soon enough. Other soldiers came to Gaston's side in an instant as the dagger continued punishing Rumpelstiltskin for his insolence. Shaking hard and gasping for breath, Rumpelstiltskin felt his arms give out as dark magic continued to ravage his body. Small whimpers of pain escaped him as the onslaught continued and the men watched curiously.

"Stop!" Belle's voice rang out. He managed to slip open an eye long enough to see the beauty pushing her way through the crowd of soldiers. "Gaston you have to stop it."

"I haven't done anything," Gaston growled indignantly.

"It's the dagger…" she explained.

Whatever else she might have said was lost as another sharp wave of pain assaulted the imp. It felt as if his magic was slowly tearing him apart piece by piece from the inside out. He'd known that being controlled by the dagger could be bad, but he'd never known it could be quite this painful.

All at once the pain stopped and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't stop the sigh of relief which escaped from his lips. He could hear voices around him arguing but couldn't make out anything being said until Gaston ordered him to focus. The command reverberated through his head dragging him back from the brink of unconsciousness back to painful reality. His limbs continued trembling while every inch of his body ached with sharp agony.

"Pull him to his feet," Gaston ordered.

Two soldiers obliged pulling the weakened imp to unsteady feet and holding him there for their leader to inspect.

"What the hell was that?" Gaston asked, once he was certain he had Rumpelstiltskin's attention.

"They had a family," the Dark One snarled in return. He fixed a black gaze on the posturing knight who'd ordered him to murder parents in front of their children.

For the briefest moment something remarkably like guilt flashed through Gaston's face only to be replaced by haughty arrogance.

"Perhaps they should have considered that before acting against me."

"Against you?" Rumpelstiltskin began angrily, "you bastard they-"

His words were cut off by Gaston's fist driving into his gut. Another hit, just as powerful as the first, followed leaving Rumpelstiltskin doubled over and gasping for air. The two soldiers who held him were the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"What I meant," Gaston sneered as he allowed the imp to collect himself, "is what happened to you after you attacked me. Answer honestly beast."

Though he tried to fight it, the compulsion for the truth was too strong and he'd already wheedled his way out of an explanation once, he didn't think he could manage it again. "The dagger punishes me for displeasing you," Rumple answered quietly, "or for attacking you."

"That's a lovely detail that you left out in our earlier discussion."

"You didn't ask."

His impertinence earned him a slap across the face.

"I shouldn't have to!" Gaston hissed. The man's anger rolled off him in waves. He'd been both outsmarted and humiliated by the Dark One in front of his men and Rumpelstiltskin knew that his actions would have a price. "You will be transparent with me about such matters from this moment forward. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Rumpelstiltskin responded with a feral grin. He'd never be able to stop looking for loopholes to this fool's orders and he certainly wasn't about to act submissive towards the man.

Something in his countenance must have shown Gaston just that because the man's anger seemed to grow colder. "A lesson for impertinence then."

Several blows later, left Rumpelstiltskin sagging in the arms of the two soldiers still stubbornly holding on to him. His head rang from the hits he'd taken to the face and his vision swam as he tried to chance a glance at Belle. His true love's face was tight with concern and an obviously mounting fury. Giving her the slightest shake of his head, the imp tried to warn her to stay out of it. Unfortunately, Gaston didn't miss that little exchange.

A nod to his men ordered them to drop the Dark One who found he couldn't hold himself up on his feet. Sinking to his knees, Rumpelstiltskin refused to give in just yet. He lifted his head and faced his oaf of a master with a contemptuous sneer.

"Quite the lesson. Though I find myself impressed at your vocabulary. Impertinence… and here I thought four syllable words were beyond your comprehension."

To the imp's delight, Gaston's face flushed a deep red to the point that the man looked ready to explode at any moment. "Nobody move," the knight ordered, stalking away, "that includes you beast. Not even an inch."

Rumpelstiltskin's curse froze him place. He couldn't so much as twitch a finger as he watched his master storm towards one of the wagons. The soldiers he could see surrounding him, sneered and laughed at the Dark One being brought so low. Their laughter only increased when Gaston returned with a bull whip in hand.

"I've trained more difficult beasts than yourself Dark One," he explained as he walked behind Rumpelstiltskin. "The most important thing for them to learn is their proper place."

Fear gripped him as Rumpelstiltskin tried to move and found he couldn't, he remained frozen on his knees by Gaston's previous command. Now he couldn't even see the blows coming and for some reason that seemed far worse. He tried to mask his apprehension behind a mask of superiority, but his inability to even quip out a clever retort frustrated him as much as anything and he knew he didn't quite manage it.

The first snap of the whip sounded louder than the impact felt. He felt the blow for certain, but not the stinging as the whip tore through flesh. He'd felt the sting of a lash before and remembered the pain well but the stiff vest he wore had protected him for the moment. After two more hits with little reaction, Gaston seemed to realize his mistake.

"Remove your vest beast," he ordered sharply. When Rumpelstiltskin hesitated, the knights whip cracked once more this time the tip met the unprotected skin of his arm. "Now."

As if he were a puppet on strings, Rumpelstiltskin's body followed the command. With his vest removed, only a thin silk shirt stood between him Gaston's anger and the Dark One couldn't suppress a shiver of fear. The cold biting breeze that clung stubbornly to the mountain air only added to his discomfort.

"Feel free to cry out beast," Gaston laughed darkly, "but do not move and do not heal yourself. You've earned this punishment don't you think?"

"Gaston-" but Belle's voice was lost as the whip cracked once more.

This time Rumpelstiltskin felt it. His back stung as the blow landed across his shoulder blades and cut through his thin shirt and into flesh. He allowed a quiet hiss of pain and nothing more. He lowered his head and fixed his eyes on the ground as blow after blow landed while he sat motionless, unable to do anything other than contain his cries. Gaston had spoken the truth when he'd claimed to have trained many beasts, Rumpelstiltskin could feel his precision and skill with the whip as each strike landed hard enough to flay skin and draw blood. What felt like hours but what couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes passed as Gaston continued his lesson on impertinence.

The Dark One lost count somewhere around the twentieth crack of the whip. He allowed the haze of pain to fully engulf him hoping that unconsciousness would find him but knowing his master wouldn't allow that. The knight wanted him to pay for his actions and he would feel every second of it. Rumpelstiltskin could hear Belle arguing with someone nearby and he silently wished for her to be anywhere but here. He couldn't stand for her to see him this weak and helpless, to think that he couldn't fight for himself.

Breathing in great gulps of air, Gaston finally stopped and walked around to face the imp. "Look at me," sneered.

Rumpelstiltskin turned his eyes to the man without hesitation. Pushing the agony down as far as he could, he allowed the darkness of his curse to seep to the forefront.

"Have you learned your proper place beast?" Gaston asked as he wound up the whip still covered in Rumplestiltskin's blood.

The Dark One felt a nasty smile pull across his face. When he spoke his voice wasn't nearly as strong as he'd hoped but he infused enough of a sneer into the words that they retained their weight. "Well since you skipped over the explanation in favor of a beating…"

He let the words hang between them and rather enjoyed the way frustration painted itself across Gaston's face. The back hand he received in response apparently overrode the prior command of _don't move_ , because Rumpelstiltskin hit the ground hard. The kick to the ribs he received right after forced him to roll onto his mangled back and Rumpelstiltskin almost lost his battle to not cry out.

"I should hang you by your own entrails, see how long it takes you to recover from that," Gaston breathed angrily as he stood over the man he held enthralled.

The prone Dark One wheezed out a laugh as he forced himself to his knees. "I never realized you were so imaginative dearie."

Gaston drew his sword in one swift motion, the tip pointed at Rumplestiltskin's throat.

"It'll take more than that to kill me," the imp warned.

A flick of Gaston's wrist saw the sword move to his stomach. Rumplestiltskin glared his challenge back at the man. "Whatever you do, it was worth it to see you on your knees. You deserve far worse for what you did to that family."

"You mean what you did?"

"Under your orders."

"You know you're right. Such a horrible slaughtering of the innocent deserves a just punishment." Gaston plunged his sword deep into the Dark One's side causing the smaller man to cry out for the first time that night.

"A superficial cut for now. I wouldn't want you dying too quickly," Gaston continued as he gave the sword a sharp twist before removing it slowly.

"Big threats and empty words," Rumplestiltskin gasped.

* * *

It had been difficult to stand by and watch Rumpelstiltskin tortured by the man who'd come to recuse her. So difficult that she'd found herself forcefully restrained by Gaston's right hand man Lafou early on. Her cries had fallen on deaf ears as she watched her true love punished for calling Gaston out on his poor morals. Seeing him run through with the knight's blade was the end of her self-control. Blood poured from Rumple's side as he tried to sit up to continue fighting.

Seeing that nothing good would come from that kind of response, Belle deftly slipped out of Lafou's grip and stepped forward. "Please stop."

The words she'd meant for her lover were masked as Gaston looked up.

"Back away belle," her fiancé ordered, "he's hurt you enough already."

"He's not hurt me in this moment," she reasoned, daring to move to his side. "So leave off for now. Please."

"He has to pay for attacking me."

"I think he's paid enough don't you?" Belle argued indicating the now shaking and bleeding mess that knelt at her fiancé's feet.

Gaston's jaw had that stubborn set that she knew meant he wasn't about to budge. "Not even close."

"As a wedding gift then. Please, forgive him this."

The eyes of both men were fixated on the beauty between them. Resolutely Belle avoided everything but the quickest of glances at Rumplestiltskin. Holding Gaston's gaze, she prayed this would stay his hand.

"A wedding present?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I expect we will be wed soon after our return. Or did you hope to wait?"

"Of course not my lady," Gaston responded eagerly. "Whatever you'd like. But you'd waste your wishes on the wretch whose held you captive?"

Belle met his indignation with a patient smile she'd learned from her watching her mother manipulate her father. "I dislike suffering in general. And at this rate you two are going to kill each other before we make it home. So please, as a wedding present to me. Stop."

Gaston took her dainty hand in his and pressed a caste kiss to it. "As my lady wishes," he whispered softly before turning his attention to his men. His voice went from soft and sultry to harsh and cruel between one breath and another. "Get that creature out of my sight. Bind him securely and gag him as well, I'm tired of his mouth," he ordered his men. "Don't worry Dark One they'll keep you nice and comfortable."

One of Gaston's men anchored a hand into rumpled hair and used it to pull the imp to unsteady feet. Shoving him to another waiting guard, they led Rumple away. Allowing herself another look, Belles eyes met his. A soul shattering brokenness shone through them condemning her in the same moment he sought to comfort her.

* * *

Belle sought him out under the cover of darkness when all others were asleep. At the celebration feast - as Gaston had called it - she'd made certain Gaston had enough wine in him to sleep soundly throughout the evening. Leaving her time to care for the desperately hurt Dark One.

She found him at the edge of the camp. A pained gasp escaped her as she looked over her true love's battered body. The soldiers had performed their duty well. Blood covered his midsection and his face still held the signs of Gaston's earlier anger. The ravaged skin of his back was pressed tightly against the rough bark of a large sturdy looking tree. They'd run a rope around the imp's neck securing him to the tree at about waste height. With his hands chained behind his back and his feet secured and pulled far out in front of him, there was nothing to alleviate the rope around his neck. Had he been mortal belle knew he wouldn't still be breathing.

Walking cautiously towards him Belles breath caught on her throat. His chest wasn't moving. Despite the odd coloration of his skin she could see that his skin was pale beneath the gore. He couldn't be dead. Rumpelstiltskin had assured her there was only one way to beat his immortality and that hadn't been accomplished.

"Rumple," she whispered too afraid to touch him and find him no longer present in this world.

She couldn't decide if she was thankful or upset when dark eyes fluttered open and found hers. Agony shone from their depths. They had yet to kill him, but that meant that Rumpelstiltskin would continue to suffer. Belle could see his lips moving as he tried to say something to her, but whatever it could have been was cut off as he began struggling for air.

In one swift motion, she drew her dagger and cut the rope which held him. He instantly collapsed into her arms, letting out a pained moan as he fell. She lowered him to the ground as gently as she could as he drew in long gasping breathes. She could feel the constant trembling of his oxygen starved body. The Dark One may be immortal, but the man underneath the curse had endured a great deal of anguish this evening.

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin moaned as he lifted his face to better see hers. His voice was a hoarse whisper and she shushed him quickly.

She sat him in front of her and leaned his body forward to rest on her shoulder while he caught his breath. With his hands and ankles still bound the position was awkward, but it had to be more comfortable than where he'd bee previously.

"It's okay love," she cooed as she ran her hands gently through his hair. "I'm right here, I've got you."

She continued whispering nonsense as his breathing slowly leveled out. From this position she could see the bloody mess that was his back. Tears that she refused to let fall welled in her eyes at the sight. He'd given up the dagger to save her, given up his freedom for her, and now he'd been tortured in front of her while she'd been helpless to save him. Belle had never felt so small or powerless in her life.

Gaston had ordered Rumple to protect the dagger, so that only the knight would be able to wield it. That impressively intelligent move meant that she hadn't been able to steal the dagger from him. She hoped that with their marriage and her womanly wiles she might be able to retrieve the knife, but after today Belle knew that it wouldn't be quick enough. Rumpelstiltskin needed protection now and there was nothing she could do.

"Wh…what are…doing here?" her love breathed. His words were muffled as he spoke them to her shoulder, but she understood them well enough.

"I couldn't leave you like that Rumple," she replied. "I came to help as best I can."

Slowly he lifted himself up so that he could face her. Belle could hear each hiss of pain and see every wince as he moved, but she allowed him to do it. He was the only person she'd ever met whose stubborn streak could match hers. Dark brown eyes found deep blue and the two lost themselves in each other for several long minutes.

"You…you shouldn't…have come," Rumpelstiltskin said in a stilted manner. He hadn't quite caught his breath and it sounded like each word cost him.

"Of course I should have," she argued easily. "You need help and I'd be a poor maid if I let my boss suffer needlessly."

"Belle-"

"I brought you some water and I want to take a look at those wounds," Belle interrupted ignoring what she knew would be a long talk about why she should leave him to his fate. When it seemed as if he still wanted to argue, she put a gentle hand to his cheek. "I slipped Gaston and his guards something a bit stronger this evening so that I could tend to you. I came prepared and I'm not going to leave you in pain Rumpelstiltskin. So shut up and do as I tell you."

Humor glazed his eyes and he leaned into her gentle touch. "I'd be…a fool not to…listen to you."

"Indeed you would," she smiled.

Belle held a waterskin up to his lips in offer of a sip. Dark eyes grateful eyes slid shut as he drank greedily from the skin. By the time he'd finished his breathing had finally normalized and the rasp of his throat lessened.

"Thank you, Belle."

"Of course. Now I'm going to take a look at those wounds, so I need you to bear with me and keep quiet. I don't want to give them another reason to hurt you."

"I don't think they need any reason in particular."

Perhaps it was because he was exhausted or in so much pain but for whatever reason Rumpelstiltskin didn't put forth any argument to her ministrations. Belle pulled another waterskin and some salve she'd swiped from the Dark Castle out of her bag and began slowly peeling Rumple's shirt away from his body.

His greyish green skin had very few spots not covered in bruising or blood, but she did her best to be as thorough as possible. Her true love let out a few moans or hisses of pain but otherwise he remained quiet while she worked on his back. When she turned her attention to the sword wound, she could take the silence no more.

"I'm sorry," Belle whispered as she cleaned the large wound on his abdomen. "I'm so, so sorry Rumple."

"Hey," he replied just as softly, "come on now. You've nothing to apologize for sweetheart."

"This is my fault."

"Sweetheart," his voice cracked as he pleaded with her, "look at me."

He waited patiently as Belle completed her work and turned her gaze back to his. Rumpelstiltskin's normally harsh features softened as he looked upon his love. His eyes held nothing but compassion and understanding and the sad half smile that he'd plastered on his face was for her benefit alone.

"This isn't your fault Belle," he assured her as he leaned towards her. "I'd suffer this a thousand times if it meant keeping you safe. There's no question about that. But I chose to do this, and Gaston chose to respond, it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with him. It's his fault not yours. And it's my fault for allowing him to harm you in the first place. But nothing, absolutely nothing, about this situation is your fault. And I'll not be letting you feel guilty about it."

"Rumple," she began but couldn't think of anything further to say than his name.

"I love you Belle," he muttered, leaning in close and capturing her lips with his.

His kiss was gentle and soft, and it held everything that words could never hope to express. She returned his gentleness with a fervent need. A desperate sort of plea that begged him to understand what she'd done earlier and asked him not to get himself hurt any further. All of the things she wanted to but couldn't find the words to say.

"I love you too Rumple," she said as they broke apart.

"So marriage," he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Belle leapt into an explanation before his insecurities could swallow them both. "I had to stop him, Rumple. Nothing else was working and I couldn't watch him hurt you again. And let's be honest, you couldn't keep your mouth shut if your life depended on it. Which incidentally, it kind of does."

"Immortal darling," Rumpelstiltskin reminded her.

"But not invincible," Belle countered in indication of his many wounds. "You gave up your freedom to save me, it's the least I could do."

"But you'll be chained to that oaf. You could go now. Leave and run far away from here. See the world, have adventures, do everything you've always dreamed of doing."

"And leave you?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm not worth sticking around for, Belle."

The resignation in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes told her that he fully believed that statement. That he not only wanted her to leave, but he expected her to do so. It broke her heart and reaffirmed all of her reasons for her earlier decision.

"I'm not leaving you," the beauty said firmly. Capturing his face in her hands she forced him to look at her while she spoke. "Whatever comes next will find me right where I belong, by your side. You're not the only one who can make a sacrifice here Rumple."

"But I'm the one who should. You shouldn't be shackled to either me or that moronic oaf of a knight. Go live your life Belle, away from all of this."

"I've already explained to you that I'm not doing that, and we aren't having this argument again. I promised you forever Rumpelstiltskin and I'm not breaking our deal. Are you?"

The two lovers stared each other down as silence coated the air around them. Each pushing the other to bend and each to stubborn to give in.

"You're worth fighting for Rumple," Belle insisted one last time. "I know you don't see that, but I do. And I won't leave you. I love you too much."

An honest smile quirked the corner of the battered man's lips. "I don't know why I try arguing with you anyway," he finally relented.

"Because you've yet to learn that I'm always right," she smirked as she pulled him in for another kiss.

The two trapped lovers held each other as the night slowly bled into dawn, promising each other that escape would be possible and that neither would give up on the other. Whatever came next would come whether they wanted it to or not. All they could do was meet it side by side.


End file.
